Numerous panel systems have been developed for use in dividing large open office areas into smaller work spaces or workstations, which panel arrangements typically employ upright space-dividing panels which are serially joined together to define smaller workstations of desired size and configuration. In the known arrangements, the individual panel assemblies have many different structural features. For example, in some arrangements the individual panels are provided with individual support feet or glides which support the weight of the panel on the floor, and adjacent panels are then joined together through intermediate connectors, such as flexible hinges or connector plates, which connectors are not intended to be disposed in load-bearing relationship with the floor. In other arrangements, the adjacent panel assemblies are interconnected through intermediate upright support posts, with the weight of the panels being transferred to the posts, which posts in turn are maintained in load-bearing engagement with the floor. Both types of arrangements are in common usage, and the present invention is concerned with improvements in panel arrangements of the latter-mentioned type. More specifically, in many of the post-type panel arrangements, the intermediate post is provided with appropriate support hooks or grooves which engage cooperating parts on the adjacent panels for providing operative structural and supportive connection of the panels to the support posts. These support hooks and grooves are often provided at the upper and lower ends of intermediate post, and this hence restricts or complicates the flexibility of the system, particularly when adjacent panels are of different heights. In addition, in many of these arrangements the intermediate post is of a significant size, and in some cases the post is dimensioned so that it substantially corresponds in width to the width of the adjacent panel assemblies, and hence the post itself is a visible member and thus must be designed to blend in with the visible side surfaces of the wall system.
In other arrangements, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,466 owned by the Assignee hereof, support hooks and grooves are respectively provided along substantially the entire longitudinal extent of the intermediate post and along the edge of the adjacent panel assembly. This type of multiple-hook arrangement necessarily requires that the hooks and cooperating openings be dimensionally perfect in order to evenly distribute the load of the panel assembly on all of the hooks, but such dimensional relationship cannot be practically achieved.
In many of the post-panel arrangements, the connection between the two panels and the intermediate post requires that both panels be locked or rigidly connected to the post simultaneously. This further complicates the overall assembly process.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved space-dividing wall system, specifically a wall system of the type wherein panel assemblies at opposite vertical ends are joined to and supported on load-supporting post-like connecting members, which system is desirable in that it is economical and simple to manufacture and has improved structural characteristics.
More specifically, a preferred embodiment of the space-dividing upright wall system according to the invention includes portable upright panel assemblies each having an upright end edge defined at least in part by a vertically elongate frame member, and a vertically elongate support member having a foot portion on a lower end thereof adapted for supportive engagement with a floor. The support member further includes a pair of generally parallel and sidewardly spaced vertically elongate side walls which each have an upper and a lower opening therein disposed in vertically spaced relation with one another. The foot portion of the support member has a pair of outwardly projecting connectors each disposed adjacent a lower portion of one of the side walls for supporting a lower end of one of the panel assemblies. A panel connector is provided on each elongate frame member of the respective panel assemblies, with each panel connector having an upper and a lower jaw member respectively engaged within the upper and lower openings of one of the side walls to fixedly attach the respective panel assembly to the support member.
The preferred embodiment of the wall system according to the invention also includes portable upright panel assemblies each having an upright end edge defined at least in part by a vertically elongate frame member, and a vertically elongate support member having a lower end thereof adapted for supportive engagement with a floor and a pair of generally parallel and sidewardly spaced vertically elongate side walls. A panel connector is releasably attached to the elongate frame member of each panel assembly adjacent an upper end of the frame member, and each panel connector has a pair of relatively opposed movable jaw members disposed to captivate a portion of one of the side walls therebetween to fixedly attach the respective panel assembly to the support member.
The preferred embodiment according to the invention also includes a panel connector arrangement for an interior upright space-dividing wall system including an upright panel assembly having an upright end edge defined at least in part by a vertically elongate frame member. The frame member defines therein a vertically elongate compartment and upper and lower openings which open into the compartment. A vertically elongate support member is provided having a lower end thereof adapted for supportive engagement with a floor and a pair of generally parallel and sidewardly spaced vertically elongate side walls, one of which side walls has an upper and a lower opening therein disposed in vertically spaced relation with one another. A panel connector is disposed in the compartment and includes relatively movable upper and lower jaw members. The upper jaw member is engaged within the upper openings of the frame member and the support member and the lower jaw member is engaged within the lower openings of the frame member and the support member to fixedly attach the panel assembly to the support member.
Other objects and purposes of the invention will be apparent to persons familiar with arrangements of this general type upon reading the following specification and inspecting the accompanying drawings.